Roc the Artist
Roc the Artist (full name Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik is the Malik Homiversity film artist and the main character of the Roc's Small Team (film). By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. December 13th, 2018. Real life Background Roc the Artist (full name Abdur Razzaq Abdul-Malik) is the Widener`s 12 Plus ACE student and the member of it`s job shadowing transition program in Philadelphia Pennsylvania, he nicknamed himself (Mr. Razzaq) (due to the ACE program itself), he created the Roxborough R.S.T. superhero art program during the Fall season of 2018. He is also the Malik Homiversity film writer and owner of the Malik Homiversity adventure team, (Deinna, Terianna, Jimari and Lamaya), they are animated college students of the Malik Homiversity art camp. He owns his own animated M.H. name-brand hat (MH) and he carries his very own blue Malik Homiversity bookbag which is filled with his animated A.R.A.C. clipboard and his own crayon box which is currently owned by him, he also created The 3 Utensilations (alternate animated pen utensils) and Dellatop Drawers, the film division of Malik Homiversity. He wears his animated blue Malik Homiversity uniform and his very own Old Navy pants with black shoes (completely alternate from his real life, New Balance sneakers (NB) and gray MH (Malik Homiversity gloves), (apart from his natural Gold`s Gym gloves). By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. December 14th, 2018. Roc's Small Team (film) Roc appears in the Roc's Small Team movie as the main live-action character of the film. In the film, 7 month's have passed since the Malik Homiversity franchise and Roc has risen from a regular artist to an adventurous art explorer (inspired from Dora the Explorer). He wears a R.T.A. uniform along with his R.T.A. book (inspired from Dora's real life backpack in Dora and the Lost City of Gold). His Malik Homiversity friends move to the Lifovision (Tverse), a TV planet inspired from Planet Earth and life itself. He takes his friends as well as the new Roc's Small Team campers on a Dora-inspired adventure to solve the mystery behind the arts of an animated Philly (kingdom), a kingdom inspired from Philly, Inca Empire and the Dragon's Keep. In the kingdom, everyone meets Prince A.B. Widener, a prince of the kingdom itself and the Widener Memorial family (he is naturally inspired from Peter Arell Browne Widener himself). bY: Abdur-Razzaq. Trivia Roc the Artist is currently inspired by both Abdur Razzaq Abdul-Malik himself, and the teenage, Dora Marquez (Dora the Explorer). By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. December 14th, 2018. Malik Homiversity Roc is introduced again in Malik Homiversity with a much smaller role in the film, he gives his M.H. artwork toys to his son. During this time, Deinna and Terianna take a trip to Fleisher's Art Memorial in South of the Philly (kingdom) to visit the school and it's classes. Roc's astronaut, Moriani comes to life. Deinna and Moriani then go on a Toy Story 4 inspired journey to discover more of what the Lifovision (Tverse) TV life is. They travel back to the Camp District of M.H. bus and travel to the Lasally's Hills circus where they meet new characters: Ted Phivolle and Philonious Dre, together they all go to the Wordenedia bookstore. At the end of the movie, Deinna and her friends begin their newfound life on the Lifovision (Tverse) together. During the credits, Roc and Julisheia stay at Malik Homiversity together to continue their adventures at the movie studio. During this time, Deinna and Terianna re-open Roc's Small Team. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. October 7th, 2019. See also R.T.A. (bookbag). By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. March 30th, 2019.Category:M.H. People